


The fatal flaw that makes you long to be

by grimeysociety



Series: And though I can't recall your face [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, ShieldShock - Freeform, WandaVision spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: A kind of missing scene from episode 1x06 of WandaVision. Darcy makes a phone call.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: And though I can't recall your face [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146821
Comments: 39
Kudos: 214





	The fatal flaw that makes you long to be

**Author's Note:**

> We are six episodes in and we still don't know what's going on, but this storyline won't go away

Darcy knew that the more she dug, the less likely she was going to get out of any of this unscathed. There was always a moment like this, every time she got herself into these situations, where she knew she should step back and assess… and then respectfully hightail it out of there. 

Except she never did. Not when she was in New Mexico, not when she was in London, and not now, not in New Jersey. She wasn’t about to make that choice, no matter how many laws she was breaking currently. She was up to Edward Snowden-levels of illegal activities, and she hadn’t paused for her own sake. She blamed the righteous indignation Monica and Jimmy inspired in her - she supposed calling them by their titles was a little weird at this point. If Darcy got out of this alive, if all of them somehow managed to get out of New Jersey relatively intact, they’d need to go for brunch somewhere. Darcy could then wrap it all up like an episode of Sex and the City, lessons learned and friendships further boltered by this entire batshit crazy experience…

She was tapping away, rifling through the files she managed to reach. SWORD was typically awful with its security, they should really get someone to look into that. Darcy knew her hacking skills would probably be portrayed as evil when she went to trial for all this, but at least she knew in her heart that she was using it for good. She trusted Monica, and she trusted her own instincts about Hayward. None of this was just Wanda being a selfish, grief-stricken harpy like he was making her out to be. Terrorist? Hardly. That sounded like anti-Captain America rhetoric, and Darcy didn’t want to give it a single chance to fester in her brain. 

She took out her phone without realizing it, the adrenaline still coursing through her from her initial thrill of getting past the abysmal security protocols, her fingers fumbling the touch screen as she unlocked it. 

She pressed it to her ear, hearing it ring. 

“Hello?”

She paused, then. It was too long, too close to reality. She was breaching a rational world and it was the last thing she needed. She was dealing with a woman that could manipulate matter into an entire universe of its own. She was hacking a government agency because her heart told her to above all else.

She may have actually woken Steve Rogers in the middle of the night with their third phone call, and for some inexplicable reason that was far more frightening to her than any of Hayward’s gun-toting goons.

At least Darcy was self-aware enough to know how big of a mess she was, and how little sense she made. It still didn’t stop her.

“Did I wake you?” she blurted. She meant to apologise, but she didn’t mean to explain. How was she meant to begin with that? 

In the last several hours she’d binged all she could find about the Infinity Stones. She’d gone back over the episodes again with Jimmy and Monica. She’d pushed the Hex and how it seemed to work. Her head was so full of theories, of questions she still couldn’t answer. How was she meant to recover from this? How did she explain to other people why she’d acted this way to begin with?

“No,” he lied. “I mean- I was resting my eyes.”

“I’m sorry, I- I meant to call because…”

She’d paused her typing, heart picking up speed again. She remembered Wanda’s face, her Sokovian accent coming through when she told Hayward to get the fuck off her lawn…

“Darcy?”

“Listen, I know this is all so ridiculous,” she babbled. “We’re, what, three calls in and you don’t even know what I look like? I don’t know why I’m calling, is what I’m saying.”

“Am I a bridge?” he murmured. He sounded more awake. 

She pictured a man she’d only pieced together through seeing photographs and videos throughout her life, sitting up in bed. She heard a click, and she imagined him leaning over to switch on a lamp beside him. She hadn’t kept track of the time. What was he like first thing in the morning? What was he like at dusk?

“Yeah, I guess so,” she said. “I’m still researching Wanda and Vision.”

“Anything new to report?” he said. He made it sound like they both knew the answer was never going to be all that long and explanatory.

“Yeah, but…”

Where the fuck did she begin? If he was there, he’d be beating Hayward to a pulp for aiming someone else’s guns at his friend. 

“I’m fired, I think. Also, I think maybe I’m in the wrong business,” she mumbled.

“What makes you say that?”

“I care too much, I guess,” she said. “And I keep thinking there’s only so much I can do to help.”

She knew she could rely on Monica. The woman was a legend. She knew Jimmy was kickass, too, literally. “This next question is really fucked up, though, but I want to ask it. I need to.”

“What is it, sweetheart?” he murmured. He was speaking softly, with a gentleness Darcy hadn’t felt in a while. SWORD had no time for sentiment, obviously. 

She stared at the files in front of her. 

“You can’t call me that. You can’t be so… _kind_.”

“Why not?” he said, immediately. 

“Because it doesn’t make any sense for you to be this way with me,” she said, throwing all caution to the wind. She was best at that, heart on her sleeve. “We don’t know each other.”

“You clearly care about my friends, so I care about you,” Steve said. “What’s the question?”

“Where was Vision buried?” 

The silence that followed made Darcy believe he might have hung up on her. She’d expected him to react to it, her face flushing as though she could see him after she asked something so crude. 

“We took him back to the US, in the aftermath,” Steve said. “We buried him here.”

He didn’t sound like someone who knew about SWORD having him. Then Darcy thought of the more obvious explanation - so blatantly simple it made her cringe for not having thought of it earlier. 

Vision’s body was stolen, and Wanda took it back.

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” Darcy murmured. 

“I know.”

Darcy put her phone between her shoulder and ear, beginning to type again. She didn’t offer anything else to Steve. She felt that if she lay it on any thicker Steve wouldn’t appreciate it. 

“Am I gonna get a call from you in a little while, after I accept a call from some… penitentiary?” Steve murmured. 

Darcy swallowed. “Would that be so bad?” 

“No,” he said. “But Darcy, is this something you’re running toward?”

“ _Toward_ , or _from_ \- it doesn’t really matter. It’s happening anyway, and I… I have to do what I can to figure it out. If it doesn’t kill me,” Darcy said. 

She was thinking out loud again. She was scanning each file she reached, not finding anything that she could use as a nail in Hayward’s coffin.

“Darcy-”

“Have to go, handsome man,” she said. “You can send me something I can carve into a shiv.”

She hung up, hating that she didn’t say goodbye. Maybe it was better if she didn’t. She put her phone away, back to searching. 

She knew he’d do the same. To his credit, he didn’t call her back, demanding she explain. She felt her phone buzz with a notification. She whipped it back out, seeing the message he'd sent instead:

_**Try to stay in one piece** _

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
